Naruto Bloopers
by KatoGS123
Summary: The title says it all, bloopers from the Naruto anime!
1. Naruto Bloopers

**_It's time for another Naruto fanfic! I don't own Naruto!_**

 ** _Plot: the world of Naruto is a tv show and the actors mess up some of the scenes! They're real ninjas but they're all actors!_**

 ** _101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Naruto looked up at Mizuki as he told him about the Kyuubi, "Uhh... what's my line?"

Mizuki and Iruka facefault as the director yelled, "CUT!"

Sasuke, who was watching from his chair sighs, "Only the Dobe would forget his lines..."

 ** _101010101010101010101101010101010110010_**

Ino and Sakura ran into the room yelling, "I'm first! I get to sit by Naruto-kun!"

"CUT!"

The girls smirks before high fiving, "that was so worth the laughs!"

"Yeah," Ino agreed, "besides why would I wanna go out with my best friend, eww."

 ** _101010101010101010110101010101010101010_**

Naruto, henged as Sasuke was about to kiss Sakura when he farted.

 **"CHA NARUTO YOU FARTED!"** The pinkette slapped the Sasuke imposter with Tsunade strength.

"Cut!!! Ugh I need a vacation..."

"Ow... you aren't supposed to have that strength until Shippudon Sakura-Chan!" The blond groaned.

 ** _1010101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Naruto charged a Rasangan into Haku's gut, "RASANGAN!"

"Cut! You can't use that jutsu yet!"

"Heheh oops."

 ** _10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Naruto stares at Orochimaru with a blank look, "pedofile."

Kushina suddenly appears, "WHERE ILL PROTECT YOU SOCHI!"

"Cut! Kushina isn't apart of Naruto's life!"

The camera crew watches Kushina hit the snake Sannin with a large mallet.

"Dobe, your mom is scary..."

"Why do you think I'm glad my tv self is an orphan..."

 ** _10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Naruto shouts out to Tsunade, "IM GONNA BE THE WIZARD KING!"

"Cut wrong show!"

Asta, who was currently in the room watching the show being recorded while he waits for them to finish so he and his Black Clover cast can record their episode for the week sighs, "do I really sound like that?"

 ** _1010101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Sasuke watched Naruto roars out as the Kyuubi chakra covers him before it turns gold, making his eyes teal, his hair spiky, shouting, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

"Cut! NARUTO STOP COPYING OTHER SHOWS!"

"But why!"

 ** _1010101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

 ** _How'd you like these little bloopers!? I don't own any other shows mentioned like Black Clover and Dragonball!_**

 ** _Ja Ne!_**


	2. Shippudon bloopers 1

**_The bloopers are back and now we're Shippudon!_**

 ** _I don't own Naruto or any mentions!_**

 ** _10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Naruto jump up, going behind a water tower as he goes up to a high point of Konoha to announce that he's back. After passing the water tower he seems skinnier as he gets to the spot the director told him to go to.

"Konoha..." 'Naruto' then buffed up as if he was on steroids and it is now noticeable that Naruto swapped places with My Hero academia's All Might, **"I AM HERE!"**

"CUT! Naruto I thought I told you to quit doing that! That's the 69th time you done this switch with All Might!" The director groaned.

Jiraiya smirks and chuckles, "Heheh sixty-nine heheheh that's my godson!"

 **A hour later...**

Naruto jump up, going behind a water tower as he goes up to a high point of Konoha to announce that he's back. When he reappeared he was in a suit and tie. It turns out Naruto did another switch-a-roo!

The real Naruto laughs loudly on top of the water tower as Sanji of One Piece shouts in his place. "Hina-Swan!!!!! Sakura-Chan!!!!!!!"

"Cut! Naruto!!!!!"

"At least it wasn't All Might!" The blond ninja smirked.

 **Take number 1,392...**

Like the other attempts, Naruto was this time replaced with Goku, who was currently doing his super saiyen speech that he did to Frieza.

The director sighs, "you know what... LETS JUST FUCKING KEEP THIS, I QUIT!" He left stomping his feet.

Naruto smirks as his other blond's from other animes walked up to him, "thanks guys! I better go get the director back... poker next week?"

 ** _1010101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and put a twenty dollar bill in his pants.

"WTF!"

"Hey if your gonna dress like a stripper then you better act like one," The blond stated.

Sakura tried to hold in her laughter while the normally emotionalless Sai broke into a shit eating grin and laughing like a nut.

"Cut!"

 ** _10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Team Yamato walked into the Hokage office and instantly regretted it, as they walked in on Tsunade and Jiraiya having sex.

"ARGHHHH MY EYES!!!!"

"KAI!!! STUPID GENJUTSU GO AWAY!!!!!"

"BAA-CHAN! PERVY SAGE STOP!!! THIS SHOW ISNT A HENTAI!!!!"

"DIRECTOR PLEASE CUT THE FILM SO WE CAN RUN!!!!!!!!!!"

"CUT!!!!"

As the actors and camera crew ran from the office, they heard loud moans, followed by a woman screaming in shocked, followed by, "SHIZUNE GET OUT!!!!!"

That week instead of Naruto Shippudon being shown, for the whole 30 minutes was a chibi Naruto holding a sign saying "SORRY THE CREW WAS SCARRED, THIS WEEK'S EPISODE WILL BE SHOWN NEXT WEEK."

 ** _1010101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, Sai and Kakashi were at a fancy dinner in Konoha.

"At least they payed us with a week vacation with pay after seei-"

"Don't even finish that sentence dickless..."

 ** _1010101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

 ** _How'd you like this?_**

 ** _Ja Ne_**


End file.
